Lights
by RedSeaGlassStories
Summary: "Why can't you understand that I love you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alrighty so this idea came into my head a few months ago and I wrote the entire story which is a little under 10,000 words so far. Basically this is a drabble series meaning most chapters will only be a couple hundred word max. Also every chapter will skip around time wise. I'm really excited to put this out because, well, I really actually like it. I know I have a lot of kinks to work out but if anyone is interested in betaing for me I would love them forever. Sorry for this uber long note!**

**Love, Redseaglassstories**

* * *

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

"Last call for bus number five. Last call." The loudspeaker announces to the greyhound station. A girl sits on a bench and takes nibbles at the pathetic sandwich she bought from a vending machine. Her hair is a rat's nest pulled into a ponytail and her face is tired and worn out, but no one stops to be friendly towards the minor. She's not someone that well respected people would want to talk to. She's a girl wearing a huge, military green, dirt splattered coat that swallows her small frame. She's a runaway.

Police walk in and her head snaps up as they ask the ticket venders to look for a runaway child. Though they are not looking for her, the instinct to fade into the background activates in her mind and she unconsciously seems to make herself smaller. Even though she's still a minor and runaway, there's no way that her parents would ever look for her here. In fact, she secretly hopes they gave up on her.

She looks up as a man hands her a missing child announcement. She's seen enough of these announcements to know one just by the people handing them out. Tired, lifeless and worried parents are the most common distributers. Sometimes friends make their way tot he station and hand them out too, but today it's just the cops. With no intent to turn in the runaway, she glances over the picture. A girl the same age as herself stares back at her from the paper. The girl on the flier is ghostly pale with hair to match and distinct deep blue eyes. After seeing enough, the girl sets down the flier on the bench and continues to eat her crappy sandwich.

"Bus number seven is now loading. Bus seven now loading." At hearing the announcement the girl gathers up her belongings in an apathetic manor and walks leisurely towards the bus. The policemen watch the passengers load in hopes of finding the runaway, but as the last person steps on the bus the two officers sadly shake their heads and walk to another bus. The girl sits down in a near middle part of the bus and snags a window seat in the process. Her mind quickly drifts to the police officer's concern, and she thanks God for letting her have a clean getaway. Home, or what used to be, slams into her train of thought. Faces start to appear when she lets herself go deeper and deeper into her old life. Her parents, siblings, friends, ex boyfriends, teachers, coaches, neighbors, and acquaintances take over her thoughts. She wonders if everyone is graduating in May, and for a moment she almost wishes she could be there with him or her.

"Is this seat taken?" The girl's eyes snap open and glance up to a small, frail looking teenage girl. She quickly shakes her head in response and the newcomer sits down in the empty seat. "Sorry all of the other seats are taken, I hope you don't mind." The new girl says with a smile. Something is wrong with this frail girl though. Her skin is snow white and her hair is white blond to the point it almost blends in with her ghostly skin. The only distinguishing facial feature is her deep blue eyes that are swollen red.

"No I don't mind," she says sweetly, "I'm Kairi by the way." Kairi adds as she stretches out her hand to greet the strikingly pale girl.

"Oh, I'm Namine." The newcomer responds sending out another polite smile as she takes Kairi's hand. Kairi immediately strikes a conversation with the new girl and puts the image of a missing flier with Namine's face on it to the back of her mind. No guilt tugs at Kairi's mind for not informing the authorities. Kairi knows there is a reason for Namine's choice because she made the exact choice one and a half years ago. Sometimes running away really is the best option.

"Last call for bus seven." The speaker announces and a look of relief crosses Namine's face.

"You should be in the clear now." Kairi assures the wanted girl. Namine's head snaps up displaying her widened irises. "I saw the fliers." Kairi explains to the questioning girl.

"Why would you... help me?" Namine asks with a small voice as she sinks into her bus seat.

"Because you're not the only one on the run," Kairi assures with a sad smile.

"Thank you so much," Namine breathes.

Just like that the two girls become friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

The first town the two girls live in is called Port Royal, The only job they are able to secure is being a waitress at a rowdy bar. The town is built on the water and therefor most of the occupants are fishermen and gruff men that claim to be pirates. Work isn't easy with the huge amount of drunks that take over the bar every night, but Kairi and Namine do it anyway.

However, prostitution is in a steady demand Kairi uses that to her advantage. Namine doesn't approve of the method Kairi uses, but deep down the she knows it's needed to afford the necessities.

The only problem is that even with the two girl's day jobs and Kairi's night job, there never is enough food and Namine loses ten pounds in less than a month's time.

"Namine, this town isn't working." Kairi announces one night when the two are walking home, "Lets run away."

Namine nods her head in agreement and the next day the two girls are gone.

The two ghost girls are not missed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

Lie and breathe. Breathe. Breathe. It will all be over soon.

She tries to regain some sense as to where she is, but everything is dark. The dark that takes over her life, the dark she knows well. It's the smell that sets her off. The smell that follows her when she needs money: the smell of sex.

Her client (as she refers to the horrific people that hire her during the nighttime hours) is long gone, and his payment is safe. She lets out a shaky breath as she tries to regain her senses, but last night's memories are creeping into her conscious and the trauma is sending her into shivering fits. The sticky substance that accompanied last night's activities, makes the uncomfortable hotel bed damp. Hoping that she won't faint, Kairi stands and tries to chase away the black spots that obscure her vision.

She walks over to the shower and turns it to the highest setting. When she walks into the hot water, her throat constricts and she lets out the tears. In this cheap hotel room, she has committed crimes against God, love, her family, and her friends. The world gets darker and darker with every drop of water that hits her body, and her grip on reality loosens. Her blackout lasts hours and by the time she regains consciousness, the sun is gone from the sky.

The pain inside of her only worsens when she gets back to her apartment.

* * *

**AN: Ahh, so obviously I have no experience in this job so hopefully I wrote it alright. I'm basically trying to show you that Kairi hasn't let go of her old life, (WHICH I WILL GET TO LATER) and how much she really hates the streets. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can someone out there review? It would mean the world to me. - Tessa**

* * *

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

"Kairi, do you miss them?" Namine whispers to her best friend as they wait at the bus stop one night. Winter comes early in Radiant Garden. Even though it's only November, snow continuously falls down from the heavens.

"Who?" Kairi answers as she lights her cigarette.

"Your family, friends, I guess everyone." Namine explains as she clutches her jacket in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

"Of course, don't you?" the red head asks as she takes a drag from her cigarette.

"Not really," Kairi shoots her friend a questioning look as Namine explains, "I was a wall flower most of my life and the people I called friends were never really that close to me. My family ignored me a lot, and when I finally gained their attention, it was harmful for them. I miss them, but I know that I'm better off without them and the same goes for them. If that makes any sense…"

"Well now you're not all alone, 'kay?" Kairi says flashing her a perfect smile and taking her hand. "We'll find something worth living for. I know it. This world may be awful, but there's always some light in the dark." Namine blinks as the train arrives and tries to believe Kairi's words are true.

Namine is determined to find the light in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

Kairi sits on the bench in another greyhound station and waits for her train to board. She glances towards Namine as said girl buys their tickets and then glances towards the entrance out of habit. The two girls haven't seen any posters for Namine yet, but one can never be too careful. Cops are not forgiving towards runaways.

"Hey," Namine says sitting down and pocketing their tickets, "our train boards in five minutes so I guess we just wait 'till then, huh?" Kairi nods as she stares at another missing child flier that somehow made it's way into her hands.

"Do you think… do you think we're doing the right thing?" Kairi asks breaking the silence. Namine sends her a questioning look, but Kairi's eyes are glued to the faded flier in her hands.

"By running away?" Namine asks while following her companion's eyes. Kairi nods, her eyes not leaving the flier, "For the time being I think we are."

"How do you know?" Kairi asks as her eyes break away from the flier to look at the arriving trains.

"Everything happens for a reason, I think our reason will become evident soon." Namine whispers hopefully as she looks toward the clock centered in the station.

"Bus number seven, destination: Traverse Town, is now boarding." The loudspeaker cracks, interrupting the two girl's musings.

"That's our bus, c'mon Kairi." Namine says as she grabs the girl's bags.

Kairi takes one last look at the musty flier and follows Namine.


	6. Chapter 6

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

The air is filled with smoke from Kairi's cigarette as her and Namine walk back to their shabby apartment. Currently the two girls are living in Traverse town, which, to Kairi's disappointment, has too many lights to see the stars. It's become a habit over her time as a nomad to find the stars at each different city. For Kairi, the stars remind her that she's not in a completely different world. They are a way to know she isn't completely lost and disconnected.

"Why did you do it?" Namine speaks up suddenly. Though Kairi has never said anything to her roommate about her past, Namine knows that something drastic must have happened for Kairi to become who she is today.

"Do what?" Kairi questions her friend as she searches the sky for a star and takes a drag of her cigarette.

"Run away, become a prostitute..." Namine explains, feeling uncomfortable from her own bluntness. At Namine's explanation Kairi turns and faces her.

"I was too fucked up." Kairi states as she looks at Namine with cold and dead eyes. "I screwed myself and everybody over too many times to repair and did what I thought would hurt the least. For them." The air gets uncomfortably tense as Kairi's voice become harsher and harsher. For a moment Namine is at a loss for words by the girl's confession.

"...I'm sorry..." Namine whispers as Kairi turns her head up to the sky again and takes another drag from her cigarette.

"It's okay... what about you? What's your story?" Kairi asks her friend as they stop at a crosswalk. Kairi nonchalantly drops her cigarette and steps on it while putting out the smoke.

"M-me?" Namine squeaks and Kairi nods her head, "... I was raped... by my ex-boyfriend and then after that I... I guess... everything fell apart..." Kairi's eyes soften at the girl's confession.

"I guess were both total messes." Kairi states letting out a laugh. After a moment of contemplation Namine responds:

"Yeah, I guess we are," And a chuckle escapes Namine's delicate mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

Seifer was the picture perfect guy. Football quarterback, great grades, church goer, and crystal blue eyes and sun bleached blond hair.

Namine was the epitome of an angel with white blond hair, pale skin, and soft blue eyes. While Seifer spent his weekends smoking pot, partying and messing with girl's hearts, Namine was the quiet artist. When the two teenagers met, there was instant chemistry. Opposites do in fact attract. Anyone who saw the couple would squeal at how perfect they were, but this relationship was far from perfect. Even though Seifer well liked, he was controlling. He couldn't stand not being in control at all times, and these urges resulted in Namine getting physically hurt.

Namine was trapped in Seifer's warped world and she didn't know until it was too late.

When the six-month mark off their relationship hit, every day was a fight for Namine to keep her virginity. Seifer tried everything even going as far as trying to spike her drink. In the end, Seifer trapped her in his car and raped her. In that moment of pure horror, Namine's mind went blank and her world collapsed. Seifer kept her around for a while after the rape. He told her that he loved her, and Namine believed him. She didn't get mad when he punched her for being late, or left bruises all over her body when he would rape her.

She thought she loved him back.

After a while though, Namine started to get her head out of the fog Seifer had created. When she did this, she realized that he was abusive, and abusive relationships needed to be stopped.

When Namine broke up with him, he beat her. He then found her brother and jumped him. He trashed her parent's cars and threw rocks at her house's windows. He made her life a nightmare. She hated the way her family was constantly suffering from her mistake so she did the only thing she could: she ran away.


	8. Chapter 8

Lights

By: Redseaglassstories

* * *

In Traverse Town, Namine works at a café down the street from her and Kairi's apartment. When she set off to run away, Namine didn't know exactly how she was going to get money, but she was glad Kairi was able to secure a job for her that wasn't illegal or involving sex. However, she couldn't say the same for Kairi. Even though the two runaways had day jobs, Kairi still worked as a prostitute. On the nights Kairi went to her second job, Namine didn't sleep. The blonde only knew all too well of the dangers that accompanied the sketchy second job Kairi had.

"One Mocha Frap Namine!" Sam, Namine's boss, called to the girl, snapping her out of her worries. As she sets the coffee drink on the counter, a pair of soft blue eyes meets her own, entrancing her.

"Um…" she starts, not remembering the order. The boy that is no more than three feet away from her is just as entranced and only smiles sweetly at her flustered mumbling.

"Mocha Frap?" he asks and she nods, not trusting her mouth. "Well thank you…?"

"Namine," she finishes for him, "and you are?"

"Roxas." He says reaching out his hand to shake hers. Even though Namine had developed somewhat of a cynical outlook on love from her life on the streets, she swore that sparks flew when their hands touched. It seems Roxas feels the same way because the two spend what seems like an eternity in each other's eyes.

"Namine, you have a customer!" Sam yells, breaking the two from their dreamland.

"Sorry, I have to work!" she says as she sends him an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, and by the way, the coffee is great."


End file.
